


Silver Linings

by ishie



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2010, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what? Sometimes it's <i>really</i> nice to know that all it takes is a little shouting and help is on its way. Weird, practically-more-trouble-than-it's-worth help but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dlandry12 for donating to the sheldon_penny Help Haiti fundraiser. She asked for "Penny has to babysit and needs Sheldon's help with something."

Penny likes silver linings.

For example, there's at least one thing that came out of the whole shoulder ordeal that wasn't terrible. Penny doesn't want to abuse it, considering how it pretty much saved her life. (And never mind if that's totally an exaggeration. Dislocating your shoulder freaking _hurts_.)

You know what? Sometimes it's _really_ nice to know that all it takes is a little shouting and help is on its way. Weird, practically-more-trouble-than-it's-worth help but whatever.

So, when she winds up tied to a chair in her living room, with gum in her hair and half her laundry tied into a makeshift rope and spilling out the window....

Yeah.

"Shel_don_," she yells. "_Help._"

Miracle of miracles, he knocks on the door while he's opening it instead of waiting for her to answer first. So that's something else that's nice - relatively speaking. She just doesn't know whether to blame it on the night she fell in the shower or the way he's been worrying about her living alone ever since all his computer stuff got stolen.

Anyway. Her name totally dies on his lips when he pushes his way in and sees the chaos in her apartment. Shit, now he's going to have to clean his way across the room to her.

But he doesn't! If she weren't, you know, totally tied up, she might even cheer.

Sheldon weaves his way through the piles of junk and sidesteps the fingerpainting mess and makes quick work of the surprisingly tight knots holding her captive.

"Thanks," she says, rubbing her wrists. "That little brat got the drop on me."

"Obviously," he says back. He's very, very carefully looking straight at her and not the sprawling disaster area that used to be her living room. He's practically vibrating with the effort not to pick things up.

Penny moves over to the window and looks out. The rope puddles on the little patio far below and she strains to see if the sliding glass doors are open. Sheldon makes a startled noise and clutches at her arm.

He's probably already calculating how fast she'll hit the ground. So, she trusts that he'll haul her back if she leans too far and keeps looking to see where the little bastard went when he hit the ground.

Sheldon adjusts his grip on her arm and wraps his other hand around her wrist. His voice cracks a little when he says, "As lucrative as childcare has been so far, I think you need to find yet another alternative revenue stream."

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 19 January 2010  
> Finished: 20 January 2010


End file.
